Time To Think
by Crittab
Summary: This is a short little ficlet about what I wish would happen in the first scene of a tangled webb part 2. Shipper alert.


Harm's POV  
  
I slowly open my eyes and take a moment to remember the previous day.  
  
Let's see, the "How To Completely Ruin Your Life In One Day" checklist.  
  
Did I quit my amazing job for a woman?  
  
Check.  
  
Did I happen to come around the car, at the exact instant the said woman kissed another man?"  
  
Check.  
  
Did I crash another plane?  
  
Check.  
  
Did I crash it with the aforementioned woman in the front seat.?  
  
Shit!  
  
I get out of the plane as quickly as I can and runt o the front end. Mac is still there; luckily she didn't get thrown out or anything.  
  
Okay, Rabb, think. What are you supposed to do now? I reach over and check for her pulse, I found one. I smile to myself. Okay, one thing down, now what? I grab her under each arm and pull her from the wreckage. As I lay her down on the hard, dirt floor of the Paraguayan forest, I think to myself-  
  
WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING COMING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE????  
  
I'm ripped from my self-depreciating thoughts by a tight squeeze on my hand. Damn that woman has a firm grip.  
  
"You okay?" Duh, of course she's not okay, I just crashed a plane with her in it. Again!  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. You?" I know she's lying, but I guess I'll play along.  
  
"Never better. Look, we have to get out of here, there's some smoke coming from the engine, we can risk being here if she blows. Can you walk?" see? I'm looking out for our well being, at least I haven't lost my survival skills along with my career, friends, woman I love-  
  
"Yeah, I think so," she tries to get up. I know if I ask to carry her, she'll give me the whole semper fi almighty marine crap, lets just go with it for now. I help her up so she's standing. She stumbles lightly, but I catch her. Like always I'm here for her to lean on just not for her to- ahem, another story for another time.  
  
"Let's go," I think I must sound a little angry, or something, because she's giving me her patented "what the hell is wrong with you?" look.  
  
"Something wrong, Harm?" she asks me. Hell, what isn't wrong?  
  
"Well, apart from crashing in the middle of a Paraguayan forest, and possibly being chased by some very angry terrorists, everything's great. Can you tell me what kind of injuries you have?" I know she wont let go that easily, I see it in her eyes.  
  
"Harm, what's going on?" she stops short and gives me the "I'm worried about you, so you better tell me what's up or I'll kick your six" look. I hate this feeling, but I can feel much other than rage at this moment. I can't help it. I explode at her.  
  
"Mac, I come down here, resign my friggin commission, for you! Do you know how hard that was to do? No, you don't, because the thing is, it was the easiest thing I've ever done in my life. I couldn't stay in D.C knowing the woman I love could be in danger. And I'm still glad I came, even though you seem to have this thing with Webb now. I don't regret coming down here Mac, and I am especially grateful that I got here before they could hurt you. I know your grateful to Clay, I am too, honestly. But when I saw you kiss him, god help me for using the oldest cliché in the book, but it broke my heart, Mac-" I force myself to look up at her. She has tears in her eyes; she does often while talking to me.  
  
"You resigned your commission?" she looks so torn.  
  
"Yeah," God, I can feel my throat closing up, this would be a really bad time to cry.  
  
"I love you too, Harm. And there's nothing between Clay and me. That kiss was a mixture of gratitude and pity. The man is dying, Harm," I can't help but smile. She lost me after "I love you too." I can't help it anymore. I just pull her into my arms and hold her as tightly as I can. She murmuring something against me but my head is in the clouds I can't understand her.  
  
"Harm, we have to go, before someone finds us. Look, when we get back to D.C, we will talk, and we can have everything we want with each other. For now, we need to get out of this forest," She's right, I know she's right, I just don't want to let go of this moment.  
  
"What will be talk about?" I question. It's such a simple, yet loaded question.  
  
"Everything, nothing. You, me. Just life," she answered. I smile.  
  
"I love you, Sarah Mackenzie."  
  
"You too, flyboy." The words strike me.  
  
"I'm not in the NAVY anymore," I tell her. She smiled sadly.  
  
"You'll always be a flyboy at heart. Promise me you'll never change that, Harm."  
  
"I promise," and I always keep my promises.  
  
"Good, let's move," The two of us start walking. I figure it's all right to tease her a little now.  
  
"You know, while you were down here, partying with Gunny and Webb, I had a little celebration of my own," she looks confused.  
  
"Oh? What was that?"  
  
"I attended a wedding."  
  
"Who got married?"  
  
"Me," whew, that got her attention. Her head just spun around like the Chucky doll.  
  
"What?!" God, she's incredulous.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not technically married, Bud did the ceremony, and they were vows off of the internet for a homosexual wedding," I tell her. She doesn't seem any surer of what I'm saying.  
  
"It's a long twisted story," I conclude. She wraps her arm around my waist and looks up at me.  
  
"It's a long walk back to civilization, Stickboy. Start talking."  
  
And that's my twisted wannabe first episode, which is thankfully on Friday. Later. Christie.  
  
Disclaimer: All normal disclaimers apply, I don't own JAG, or Paraguay, nor do I own the Mennonite dudes plane that died. I also don't own the ground in the Paraguayan forest. If anyone accuses me of not being thorough, get a life. 


End file.
